The present invention is directed to a polymerization method, wherein the polymerization occurs by a free radical polymerization mechanism, to apparatus used for this method, and to the polymerization product produced by this method, and particularly wherein premature termination of the polymerization is reduced. The present invention is applicable to polymerization of materials wherein the polymerization mechanism is a free radical polymerization, without limitation to the material being polymerized, and is applicable, for example, in the polymerization of materials with C═C double bonds where the polymerization is by a free radical polymerization mechanism, initiated by irradiation with, e.g., light (such as ultraviolet light).
In a conventional photoinitiated, free radical polymerization process, using, for example, a microwave driven, electrodeless ultraviolet lamp, the microwaves are produced utilizing rectified alternating current, or a pulsed power supply. These microwaves produce pulsed ultraviolet light from the electrodeless ultraviolet lamp, as the photoinitiating light. That is, the rectified alternating current or pulsed power supply produces a pulsed light output from the lamp for photoinitiation of the polymerization. However, this conventional process forms a product with an undesirably low molecular weight, and has an undesirably low yield.
Thus, it is desired to form a polymerization product, produced by a free radical polymerization mechanism, having increased yield and increased molecular weight, with a narrower distribution in molecular weight of the product (polymer) formed, while being formed at a relatively high speed. That is, it is desired to improve the product produced by a free radical polymerization mechanism initiated by radiation (e.g., light, such as ultraviolet light), both in yield (increased yield), and in molecular weight of the product formed (increased molecular weight) and decreased distribution (range) in the formed product.